¿Eso es todo?
by isiita
Summary: Siempre he querido enamorarme. Desde pequeña. Pero ya una vez que estuve enamorada me di cuenta de que nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Inu/Kag , Mir/San , etc. / Si quereis saber más tendreis que entrar a leerla. No es perfecta, pero quizás os guste. / Mal Summary! Perdonadme :P
1. ¿Un comienzo feliz?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

Si la historia se parece a algo que ya habéis leído antes, por favor comunicármelo. No quiero que me tachen de plagio. Ya veré yo como lo cambio para que no se parezca.

Esta historia no empieza como todas las demás en el momento en el que se conocen, si no en el momento en el que ya están casados. Quería leer algo diferente, y ¿que mejor manera que leyendo justo lo que yo quiero que pase?

Es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha. Tengo bastante tiempo en verano y quiero comenzar esta y terminar mis otras historias de Naruto. Por ello no puedo deciros cada cuanto tiempo subiré capítulos o como de grande serán. Eso sí, os aseguro que lo haré lo mejor que pueda

* * *

_**¿Eso es todo?**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Me desperté sobresaltada al acordarme de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. El insomnio, la boda, la comidas, los bailes… me sonrojé. Y sobre todo la noche. Y dios… ¡que noche! Tenía que avisar que era un hombre incansable. A partir de las 2 de la noche perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos hasta las 5.

Mi mano tanteó el espacio de la cama en la que tendría que estar mi marido pero esta estaba fría y desocupada. Hacía bastante tiempo que se había ido.

Perezosa, me levanté y cogí la camisa que anoche llevaba mi marido y me la puse. Olía a él.

Miré en las habitaciones por las que iba pasando a ver si le encontraba hasta que por fin le ví saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con el desayuno.

Sin poder evitarlo mi cara compuso una sonrisa radiante al verle. Aunque el tenía una mueca en la cara.

-Quería darte una sorpresa… ¿No podías haberte quedado en la cama hasta que fuera? –me preguntó arisco.

-Buenos días para ti también _mi amor _–murmuré acercándome a él para besarle.

No fue un beso tranquilo, si no una apasionado.

-Esto está mejor –le felicité al terminar, completamente roja. Aun no me acostumbraba a sus besos sin sonrojarme.

-¿Podrías irte a la cama y fingir que te acabas de levantar? –me pidió.

-Bueno.. si me lo pides así de amablemente… -suspiré y me fui por donde había venido.

Me quité su camisa y la dejé justo donde estaba para acabar en la cama justo donde mi calor aun persistía. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció por la puerta con el desayuno sin hacer ruido.

-Buenos días… Hora de levantarse dormilona –se sentó a mi lado y empezó a repartir besos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cara y a mis labios.

Nos dimos otros beso bastante apasionado que tuve que cortar al oír a mi estomago rugir. Vi como lo miraba y yo me reí nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos ese desayuno tan rico que me has traído? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué desayuno? –preguntó inocente.

-Pues ese tan rico que traías antes que esta… -miré alrededor por la habitación y no vi nada- …en algún sitio de la casa.

-Era una sorpresa, y como ya la has visto lo dejé en la cocina, ya no tenía sentido – me dijo como si fueran tan tonta de no entenderlo y era lo mas normal. Yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Y entonces todo este paripé de que volviera a la cama? –pregunté enfadada.

-Para continuar… lo que… anoche… hicimos –me decía entre besos.

Sentía mi cuerpo reaccionar a su contacto. Me incliné más junto a él y le empecé a devolver cada uno de los besos que me repartía… hasta que mi estómago volvió a quejarse.

-Pues al parecer mi cuerpo tienes otros planes, tendrás que esperarte hasta esta noche le dije apartándole y cogiendo de nuevo la camisa.- Vamos a desayunar.

Intenté cogerle de la mano para tirar de él pero me la apartó de un manotazo. Me llevé mi mano al pecho y la froté contra mí mirándole fijamente. ¿Se puede saber que le pasaba? Se levantó sin mi ayuda y sin siquiera mirarme se fue hacia el baño.

-Ve tu, yo ya he desayunado _cari__ño._

Se metió en el baño y me dejó ahí sola y sin habla. ¿Qué ya había desayunado? Y ¿qué fue todo eso? Esperaba que no todas mis mañanas de casada fueran como el primer día.

Bajé a la cocina y vi mi desayuno junto con los restos que efectivamente parecían haber sido el desayuno de él.

Desayuné rápidamente y recogí tanto los restos de mi desayuno como los suyos y subí a darme una ducha y ha preguntarle los planes para hoy.

Cuando salí ya vestida y le busqué le encontré en la entrada vestido de traje y colocándose bien la corbata frente al espejo. Me acerqué y me puse delante de él para ayudarle.

-Listo –dije al terminar de colocarla. Entonces observe sus ropas tan formales y las comparé con las mías mas tipo casual.- Quizás para ir al sitio donde vamos no estoy muy conveniente –le dije con una sonrisa que no correspondió.

-¿Vamos? Tú puedes ponerte lo que quieras, yo me voy al trabajo, ha surgido un imprevisto. Haz lo que quieras _nena_ que luego vengo y termino mi trabajo contigo.

-¿Te vas al trabajo? Mmmm, eres consciente de que te casaste ayer CONMIGO ¿no? –le pregunté enfadada a lo que el solo me dio una mirada.

-Pensé que sabías a lo que tenías que atenerte cuando te casaras conmigo –me dijo simplemente.

-¿A lo que tenía que atenerme? No sabía que venías con instrucciones.

-¿Estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea romántica? Ves, nos adoramos. Venga ala chica. Llama a tu amiga Sango y os vais a compraros vestiditos. Yo pago. Por eso te casaste conmigo ¿no?

Sin dejarme responderle que no me había casado con el por su dinero salió por la puerta sin decirme ni adiós.

Enfadada y bastante triste me dirigí al teléfono a hacer lo que me había dicho, pero no por esas razones.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sango?

-Oh dios mío ¡Kagome! Que alegría que me llames. ¿Tienes tiempo pillina? Quiero que me lo cuentes TODO TODO. Con todo lujo de detalles incluso si es bueno en…

-¿Puedes venir a nuestra casa? Te necesito –dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Cariño ¿te pasa algo? Claro que voy enseguida, me tendrás ahí en 10 minutos. NO abras a nadie.

Me colgó y supe en vez de en 10 la tendría en 5 por lo que me puse a preparar algo de té para relajarme.

Exactamente como pensé en 5 minutos la tenía llamando insistentemente a la puerta y al abrirla me encontró llorando y sin fuerzas. Sin preguntarme nada me llevo a la cocina en un abrazo y terminó de preparar el té por mí.

-¿Quieres hablar? –me preguntó suavemente. Yo asentí.

Necesité varias respiraciones profundas y un par de tragos de té, pero ella no me dijo nada. Sabía que cuando me tranquilizará empezaría a hablar.

La conté todo lo ocurrido esa mañana hasta que se fue por la puerta.

-Y entonces va y me dice '' Llama a tu amiga Sango y os vais a compraros vestiditos. Yo pago. Por eso te casaste conmigo ¿no?'' ¡¿Qué se habrá creído ese imbecil? –la pregunté ya más enfadada que triste.

Sango me había escuchado sin interrumpirme, y al decir la frase con la que me había dejado con la palabra en la boca la vi fruncir el entrecejo.

-No me vas a permitir decirte ya te lo dije ¿verdad? –a lo que negué con la cabeza y suspiró.- Técnicamente ya sabías a lo que decías atenerte al casarte con él. Para mí es una persona arrogante, creído, superficial, rico… y lo de guapo no te lo voy a negar. Pero sobre todo un sin corazón. Realmente todas las que se interesan por él solo van… tras su dinero.

-Todo esto ya me lo dijiste.-Le recordé.

-Si, y ya veo de lo que te sirvió.

-Pero yo sé que a mí me ama –le dije seriamente.

-Sí, ya veo –me dijo rodando los ojos.

Me levanté de la silla tan rápidamente que la tiré y vi como se sobresaltaba por mi repentina reacción.

-Si has venido a decirme que no me quiere ya sabes donde está la puerta –le dije mientras me iba yo.

-¡Kagome! –me gritó más incrédula que enfadada.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Pronto la oí subir e intentar abrir la puerta pero la había cerrado.

-Te recuerdo que me has llamado tú –me dijo tras la puerta. Oí como suspiraba.- Cariño sé que tu le amas, lo veo en tus ojos. El problema es que ÉL a ti no. Espero que logres verlo antes de que suceda algo peor del hecho de que te hayas casado con él.

Volví a oír sus pasos esta vez alejándose y entonces fue cuando me permití la opción de pensar si había echo lo correcto.

Sango ha sido mi amiga desde mucho antes de que le conociera, y sin embargo, desde que le conocí he hecho más caso a sus órdenes que a los consejos de Sango, cuando sé que muchos de sus consejos eran realmente mejor para mí que sus órdenes.

¿Qué me había pasado? El realmente me había metido en un cuento de hadas desde que le conocí en una librería donde le estaban haciendo una entrevista por ser el presidente de una gran incorporación. Me había ido a recoger a mi trabajo, me había mandado muchos regalos, me decía que me amaba… Pero realmente de todo, ahora que ya me había casado con él, me doy cuenta que de todo nunca había recibido cariño.

Salí rápido de la habitación para parar a Sango antes de que se fuera cuando me di cuenta de que estaba parada delante de la puerta de mi habitación mirándome fijamente.

-Pero… tú… ¿Cuándo…? Antes…-lo dije todo muy rápido e incomprensible. Me callé al ver su amno levantada en una suplica de silencio.

-Cariño, que nos conocemos desde los 8 años –me dijo como toda explicación a lo que sonreí y me tiré a sus brazos a abrazarla.

-Tienes razón. En todo. Me equivoqué. Fui una estúpida.

-Lo sé –me dijo sonriendo al ver que le daba la razón.

-¡Ei! –le di un suave golpe en el hombro en modo de protesta.- Tendrías que haberme dicho que todo eso no era verdad. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? –fingí enfadarme y me giré de brazos cruzados.

Oí como se reía y pronto yo la secundé hasta que volvimos a estar abrazadas.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? –me preguntó ya por fin seria.

-Sí.

-Entonces adelante tigresa –me animó dándome un pequeño empujón hacía la puerta de la casa.

Salí de la casa sin mirar a atrás y me dirigí a donde una vez me dijo que estaban sus oficinas. Al legar allí solo me hizo falta preguntar por su nombre y decirles que era su mujer y enseguida les tenía a todos comiéndome la mano.

Subí por el ascensor rodando los ojos y suspirando. A mí nunca me habían gustado todas estas atenciones de más.

Cuando llegué al cuarto piso y las puertas se abrieron me di cuenta que en aquella planta solo había una oficina. La suya. Me acerqué a la puerta y abrí de golpe sin llamar. Iba a empezar a gritarle cuando me di cuenta que le había interrumpido un momento muy…

-¡Se puede saber que haces con esa zorra! –le grité.- Se casó conmigo ayer ¿sabes? –le dije a la chica que estaba sentada encima de él en modo explicativo.

Ella solo se bajó raspadamente y sin mirarme me dirigió una disculpa muy sonrojada y salió de allí como si la persiguiera el diablo.

Me giré esperando ver a mi marido arrepentido, pero en cambio solo parecido cansado al verme entrar.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó.

Yo jadeé ofendida. ¿¡Qué que quería!

-Merezco al menos una disculpa ¿no? –Rechazó mi idea con un movimiento de la mano y yo me crucé de brazos.- Venía a decirte que te dejo. QUIERO EL DIVORCIO. Esto solo me lo ha hecho más fácil.

Se levanto y vino muy lentamente hacia mí sin mirarme y cuando llegó a mí me cogió del brazo tan fuerte que me hacía daño y me sacudió. Intenté alejarme de él pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-A mi nadie me deja. Y muchos menos una arrastrada tan insignificante como tú-me escupió en la cara y yo el miré atónita.

Tenía ganas de decirle ¿Hola? ¿Qué paso con todas tus promesas de amor que me dabas ayer? Pero me contuve, no quería verme tan patética.

-Pues yo voy a ser la primera –tiré todo lo fuerte que pude y por la sorpresa me soltó.- Enviame los papeles cuando quieras.

Me giré y salí por la puerta. Mientras esperaba el ascensor le vi parado en el marco de ésta mirándome con una sonrisa cínica.

-Te mandaré los papeles _cariño._ Pero te advierto que nunca nadie sale bien parado por haber dejado a Naraku Caksuto.

Me subí al ascensor y apreté el botón del Bajo mirando lo que sería por última vez el rostro de mi primer… y último esposo.

* * *

Os creíais que estaba casada con Inuyasha ¿verdad? Al ver mi introducción yo también lo habría pensado... pero no.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo :)

Espero vuestros reviews ¿si? Necesito comentarios para animarme a subir más.

Si hay alguna parte que no entendáis no dudéis nunca en preguntármela ¿vale?

¡Ah! Importante. Quería avisaros que los que me dejéis reviews cuando suba el siguiente capítulo os avisaré por mensaje privado ¿os parece?

Muchísimas gracias por molestaros en leerlo. Y disculparme si no soy muy excelente escribiendo, desde luego no dudéis que lo hago con todo mi empeño. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ^^ Os espero!


	2. El vecino

Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más de esta historia.

Quiero agradecerle a todo el que se lea la historia que se tome un poco de su tiempo en leerse mi historia.

Espero que os guste este capítulo. ;)

* * *

_**¿Eso es todo?**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que hable con Naraku y tampoco tenía prisa por volver a tener noticias de él.

Llevo viviendo con Sango desde el día siguiente de mi boda, y sinceramente me siento realmente ridícula. ¿Qué clase de mujer es tan estúpida como para casarse un día y divorciarse al día siguiente? Obviamente yo.

-Kagome, ¿cómo te encuentras? –me pregunta sango entrando a la habitación de invitados.

-Mm, hoy voy a definir mi humor como el hecho de que dentro de unos cuantos años en el diccionario al lado de la palabra patética va a aparecer mi nombre.-La respondí sonriente.

Ella se sentó a mi lado suspirando y me miró disimulando una sonrisa.

-Bueno… vamos mejorando.-Me felicitó.-¿Has recibido alguna noticia?

-No, ninguna. No sé cuando piensa enviarse ese cerdo, engreído, ricachón, sin corazón, egocentr…-me cortó.

-Al grano cariño –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-…los papeles del divorcio-finalicé.- Estar tanto tiempo contigo me sienta fatal –me reí.- Se me pegan tus malas palabras.

-¡No! Dios mío, soy mala influencia-fingió pesadumbre y ambas nos reímos.

-Gracias por soportarme estas semanas. Creo que va siendo hora de que comience una nueva vida y que me vaya buscando una casa.

-Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras, sabes que aquí eres siempre bienvenida.

-Lo sé, no te lo voy a negar-respiré hondo, intentando no reírme.- Pero cuando pasas gran parte de las noches con Miroku… emm… ''hablando'' en tu habitación, la situación es un poco incomoda.

Vi como la comprensión llegaba a sus ojos e inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su boca para acallar el grito que se formo en su garganta.

-¿Nos oyes? –yo negué efusivamente con la cabeza suplicando por mi vida con la mirada. Vi como me señalaba con un dedo a la vez que se alejaba de mí.- ¡Puta!

-Ei. Ei. Yo no tengo la culpa de que os pongáis tan calient…

-Como termines esa frase. Estas. Muerta.-Me amenazó.

Por motivos de seguridad hacía mi propia vida salí de la habitación rápidamente, y sin poder contenerme grite ¡CALIENTES! antes de cerrar la puerta donde oí que se rompía algo de cristal.

Solté una carcajada que se oyó desde varias cuadras a la redonda y al oírla perseguirme salí corriendo de su apartamento sin poder pararme de reir aun.

-¡Espera! ¡Kagome, quieta ahí! –oía sus gritos detrás de mí.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor incansablemente hasta que llegó, justo a tiempo para que sango no me pillará e intenté respirar profundamente varias veces para calmar mis carcajadas.

Cuando oí el pitido que el ascensor emitía cuando llegabas a la planta correspondiente me giré rápidamente hacia las puertas y eche a correr sin fijarme que alguien intentaba entrar al ascensor a la vez que yo salía.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –logré decir antes de echarme a reir otra vez al darme cuenta de todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo en menos de 10 minutos.

Me fije en la persona que me tenía sujeta para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Era un hombre. Mas o menos de mi edad con el pelo corto y castaño y los ojos de un extraño color dorado que ahora mismo me miraban como si estuviera loca.

Conseguí calmarme lo suficiente para parecer una persona más o menos normal y poder presentarme.

-Kagome Higurashi –me presenté alejándome de él y extendiendo mi mano.

-Inuyasha Taisho –me contesto apretando mi mano.

Creo que nos quedamos más tiempo del debido estrechándonos las manos. Tanto que a Sango le dio tiempo a llamar el ascensor y alcanzarme.

-¡Kagome!-chilló al verme nada más salir del ascensor.

Inconscientemente me escondí tras Inuyasha y vi como una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en la cara de Sango. Tiré de Inuyasha hacia atrás para que andara de espaldas conmigo detrás aunque el no tuviera nada que ver y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida del portal.

-¡Sango! ¡Vecina! –le llamó Inuyasha en un intento de distraer su atención.- Cuanto tiempo ¿no? ¿Cómo te va?

-Me va genial –contestó ella con una sonrisa y yo respiré tranquila al ver que su plan había salido bien.- Estaría mucho mejor si me permitieras arrastrar a mi querida amiguísima del alma a mi apartamento. No te importa ¿no? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Deberías hacerle caso –dije saliendo de detrás de él muy seria.- Hay que hacer caso a Sango cuando está así de… ¡Caliente! –grité sin poder resistirme y no me dio tiempo a apartarme cuando se tiro encima de mi cayendo ambas sobre el suelo.

Nos echamos a reír y no pudimos parar en un buen rato. Al final no estaba segura de que nos estábamos riendo.

-¿Señoritas? –preguntó Inuyasha aun observándonos y nosotras le miramos.-¿Van a quedarse ahí tumbadas todo el día? Los vecinos empiezan a mirarlas.

Nos levantamos avergonzadas dándonos cuenta de que tenía razón y había algunos vecinos observándonos mientras fingían mirar el correo.

Carraspeé y al verse descubiertos cerraron los buzones y se fueron. En ese momento yo ya estaba bastante roja.

-Mmm, bueeeno –dije ante el incomodo silencio.

-Un placer haberla conocido señorita Higurashi –dijo Inuyasha al cogerme la mano y besármela.

No podía apartar los ojos de los suyos que parecían tan atrayentes que no sabía porque mi cuerpo dudaba en acercarse a ellos para mirarlos más de cerca. Su cuerpo castaño caía sobre ellos tapándome parte de su mirada penetrante. Estaba tan absorta en ellos que parecía que se acercaban a mí.

Al oir un carraspeo y salir de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que no parecía que se acercaban, si no que se estaban acercando y teníamos los rostros tan juntos que nuestros alientos tocaban el rostro del otro.

Me alejé de él y baje mi mirada preguntándome que había pasado aquí. Sentí un codazo por parte de sango y la miré interrogante a lo que solo me respondió con una mirada hacia su vecino.

Cuando por fin conseguí mirarle de nuevo a los ojos me di cuenta que esperaba algo, y entonces recordé donde había quedado la ''conversación''.

-El placer indudablemente ha sido mío-respondí con una sonrisa.- Por favor llámame Kagome.

-De acuerdo, Kagome. Entonces me veo en la obligación de discutir contigo algún día de quien ha sido el placer de ''que cosa''. Hasta luego Sango.

Me quede mirándolo hasta que se perdió por las escaleras y entonces me giré hacia Sango que me dirigía una mirada picara.

-''El placer indudablemente ha sido mío'' –me miró sonriendo.- Creo que algui4en se ha enamorado de alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-De ti y de Inuyasha.

-No sé de que me hablas. Venga vamos a comer-la dije arrastrándola al ascensor.

-''El placer indudablemente ha sido mío'' –volvió a imitarme y la di un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Cállate!

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Salí corriendo de la ducha únicamente con una toalla. Busqué rápidamente por toda mi habitación mi móvil que no paraba de sonar. Cuando lo encontré apreté el botón de llamada sin mirar quien era para que no cortaran.

-¿Sí, quién es? –pregunté.

-Kagome, _cariño,_ tiempo sin hablar ¿no?

-Qué quieres Naraku-pregunté secamente.

-A ti. He estado viendo estas cosas sobre ese divorcio que me pediste y… he encontrado algo muy interesante.

-¿Ah, si? No me interesa.

-¿No? Creo que debería, ya que para divorciarnos legalmente, antes debemos pasar 1 mes _juntos._

_-_¡¿Qué?

* * *

Este capítulo no ha sido tan largo como el anterior pero... ¡ya se han conocido!

No se como os habríais imaginado la escena en la que se conocerían pero... esta es la definitiva y espero que no os haya defraudado mucho.

No ha habido mucha acción en este capítulo, pero creo que he dejado un poco de intriga al final del capítulo ¿no? (Al menos eso espero xD)

Quería recordar a todo el mundo que los reviews son gratis ^^ Y que de verdad me ayudan a continuar porque sé que hay alguien esperando que la continúe.

Muchas gracias por leerla. Hasta la próxima ^^

P.D: Si no entendeis algo, preguntarme. Si algo no queda claro, avisarme. Os ayudaré a que quede todo claro dentro de la historia.


End file.
